The final analyses, including a rerun of parts of Phase II and all of Phase III hae been completed. Phase II, a multivariate analysis to determine relationships with birthweight, included analyses of primigravida only, as well as gravida. Analyses were run utilizing information prior to delivery and separately at delivery (for example, placenta weight). Phase III examines events subsequent to birth as a function of information available at birth. These results are summarized in the form of Empirical Risk Tables which describe the empirical probability of the negative outcomes within the first year of life as a function of birthweight, gestational age, race, sex and placenta weight. The structure of the manuscripts has been formed into four sections: 1. Description, 2. Concomitant Events, 3. Antecendents, 4. Subsequent Risk. Emphasis for the text material over the past year has been on finalizing figures and tables. Virtually all are completed. The writing of the monograph is in progress and is scheduled for completion in December, 1981.